


A Lionhearted King, Imprisoned

by undine66770



Category: Historical RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: But I decided to put her in the character list anyway, Eleanor doesn't actually make an appearance that's significant, History RPF - Freeform, I apologize in advance, Medieval RPF - Freeform, Other, historical RPF - Freeform, i came across him from the song in this writing piece ironically!, i hope you enjoy nonetheless?, please be easy on me i'm still learning about richard and whatnot, so maybe it's historical fiction instead? i'm not sure, tbh i could've made this so much better bc it was so much better in my head but oh well, this might not be historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undine66770/pseuds/undine66770
Summary: Richard I has been held captive for a while now - and he has no way to express his feelings whilst there... Except for song.
Kudos: 1





	A Lionhearted King, Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> So to put this short, this is a little historical-RPF [real person fiction] or historical fiction-type thing (I guess?) I decided to write about Richard I’s imprisonment by Duke Leopold V, and later handed off to Henry VI. This one will take part during his imprisonment from Henry VI. For context, Richard I was King of England from 1189 until his death in 1199. He was imprisoned from, if I’m not wrong, 1192-1194, so four years in total. Like I said, it won’t be too long, just a few bits. With that aside, I tried the best I could with this. Please also be gentle on me as I’m still learning about Richard and his life. This might not be accurate either but like I said, I tried. Nevertheless, enjoy.

Trifels Castle. Inside the dimly lit and unkempt prison cell sat Richard I of England - hardened grey eyes locked upon the barred window, mind racing. It is late and he cannot sleep, even now.  
His thoughts go to his mother, Eleanor. His people. His land.  
Suddenly a feeling of both anger and sorrow boils up inside him as he realizes: The ransom. How long will it take for him to be freed from this unwarranted captivity? He’d been handed over to Henry VI from Duke Leopold V of Austria, and now his ransom was 150,000 marks - or about 100,000 pounds of silver - one that he knew would be almost impossible to raise. But it was the only way for his release…  
The King’s gaze then trailed from the barred window to the prison’s cold, hard floor, a bitter sigh escaping from his lips.  
He would stay awake with such thoughts for most of the night.  
When daybreak came, he would then proceed to write a ballad not long after, to express his lamentation: Ja Nus Hons Pris - a song about his captivity and the time for his ransom to be raised and for his imprisonment to end, which seemed as if it were eternal… An eternity, filled with gloominess and despair…

Ja nus hons pris ne dira sa raison  
Adroitement, sé dolentement non ;  
Mais, por confort, puet-il faire chanson  
Moult ai d’amis, mais povre sont li don ;  
Honte en auront, sé por ma réançon  
Sui ces deus yvers pris…  
~  
Never can a prisoner tell his mind,  
Openly, without sadness,  
But, vehemently, he can write a song,  
I have many friends, but poor are the gifts,  
Shame on them, if to gather my ransom,  
I am here for two winters…

It was not until 1194 that Richard would be released; and to find out that his own mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine, worked to raise his ransom and release him - and escorted him home to England.


End file.
